ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
XenvoxSherman
XenvoxSherman, Xenvox '''or Xen for short, is a Senior Administrator on RISK Universalis. He is also the Commissioner of the Trial Moderator Commission. History '''Before Joining RISK Universalis Xenvox joined Roblox in 2010. He has always been interested in war groups and clans. Around 2014 and 2015, he was part of a group called Roblox Elite Quads. There he learned a lot about the use of the admin commands. In August of 2015, Xenvox enlisted himself in The Grand Ottoman Empire, which has now been a victim of Roblox censorship. In the Ottoman group, the use of admin abuse was strictly prohibited and without warning, you could've faced your exile. With his experience and knowledge, he entered the RISK community. Early Presence in RISK Universalis Xenvox joined the RISK community in around July to August of 2015 (Reference shows first mention in September).https://i.imgur.com/I5tcbJw.png At first, he was as inexperienced as many others around him at that time. With little knowledge of history, he tried to cooperate throughout his early presence in RISK. He made no push for higher positions in the group and stayed relatively neutral in the conflicts of that time. Though conflict was inevitable in such a hostile environment. Rivalry with GeneralPetrovski Conflict with GeneralPetrovski erupted during Xenvox's early stay in RISK. Petrovski, having climbed up steep in the ranks within just a couple of months, had earned the rank of Administrator. During one instance, perhaps the one that laid the foundations for the rivalry, Petrovski used his position to admin abuse. A very aged video clip shows the magnitude of abuse.https://i.imgur.com/e9g3sv4.jpg https://i.imgur.com/Jr1LEcR.jpg https://i.imgur.com/vTbaHJV.jpg https://i.imgur.com/gdYVcUD.jpg He was not punished for his actions. Banishment Everything came to a head when Xenvox was found to be exploiting on RISK's places.https://prnt.sc/9hxyw4 Occasionally, he would use such power to mess around with the place or kick griefers and those he saw to be unjustly roaming around on RISK. On December 24, 2015, the banhammer was brought down and the account of LordXenvox was banished. Following this, multiple letters were forwarded between Armada and Xenvox.https://i.imgur.com/a8pBXWM.png After the incident, Xenvox gave up on trying to rejoin RISK and even refused to enter, as he called it, the "admin abuse filled environment" on an alternate account, until his eventual return in 2017. Return to RISK Universalis XenvoxSherman became interested in RISK again in March of 2017 after a long time being banished. He sent a letter to ImperialClique politely asking for his banishment to be lifted.https://i.imgur.com/g6NxZc6.png Banishment was lifted and Xenvox was allowed to re-enter a completely different RISK community. Many aspects of the game had changed, to which he had to now accommodate. August - September 2017: Promotion to Moderator During August of 2017, Josiahhq had been elected by the participants to be their Senator of the Participants. Josiahhq used the rank's extensive privileges to host and review applications for the Experienced Participant rank. Xenvox took the opportunity and compiled together an application, which he sent to Josiahhq (Reference has the original copy of the application).https://pastebin.com/xPjMAs1J But on September 1, the rank was abolished. Xenvox was amongst the few EXPs to be chosen to become not a Trusted Participant, but the other newly created rank - Trial Moderator. Within a month, he had passed his TM period and was made a Moderator. In his time as a moderator, Xenvox enjoyed great approval by the participants, being noted for his helpfulness, patience, counseling, and empathy (Reference shows the results of a public approval poll in the autumn of 2017).http://prntscr.com/p3cy23 October 2017 - January 2018: Riskalite Controversy In late October 2017, XenvoxSherman was recruited to the RISK political party "National Party of the Awakening" by Brycesony's alt, which was the precursor to the more infamous Riskalites (Reference shows Xenvox's conversation with Seryna during the Riskalite exposure).http://prntscr.com/p3d1xm Although parties were made illegal by Rockoxe a while ago, Brycesony had promised his members the rule's decriminalization to be on the horizon. When it turned out to not be the case, the Riskalite group was formed, in which Xenvox was bestowed with the rank of "Trusted Member/Staff". The organization was exposed by Randomphoenix03 with the main contributors being given a special Riskord tag.https://prnt.sc/h9ntqe The main reason for Xenvox's light punishment of a month's suspension was his mention of d0m (it was believed he supported the notorious EpicCoolGuy54321 to remain in power), and his neutral stance towards Seryna, which he had mentioned in the Riskalite discord.https://prnt.sc/p3d430https://prnt.sc/p3d2d6https://prnt.sc/h9n0px February 2018 - April 2019: Administrator After the Riskalite exposure died down, Xenvox was re-promoted to Moderator. Despite his wailing interest in RISK, Rockoxe suggested on April 4, 2018, that XenvoxSherman, along with ZhukovHelmand, be made the next Administrators.http://prntscr.com/p3dcgehttp://prntscr.com/p3dd2f Although Xenvox did his job in providing for the participants in need, he was largely on and off RISK as an administrator. In late July 2018, Xenvox, along with many other staff members such as Seryna, were briefly demoted for a week unexpectedly, unannounced, and without reason, by Amnity. Even the Community Manager Rockoxe was confused with the whole ordeal.http://prntscr.com/p3dncx It turned out, that Amnity's group of participants, tasked with finding admin abusers, had found Xenvox to be 'promoting his war clan' and 'neglecting vital admin duties by allowing FRP when it favors his country'.http://prntscr.com/p3dpj9 Xenvox was heard and reinstated on the 27th.http://prntscr.com/p3dq24 In his time as an administrator, Xenvox rarely took it upon himself to independently promote or demote individuals, always staying in the shadows of his superiors. April 2019 - Present: Senior Administrator By April of 2019, Mitsuhito had been made the new Director/Community Manager after Rockoxe's resignation on 18 March 2019.http://prntscr.com/p3dy4p Mitsuhito had started discussing with Xenvox on establishing an organized system focused solely on the "Participant > Trial Moderator > Moderator" process. On those initiations, XenvoxSherman was made a Senior Administrator to prove his ambitions; the Trial Moderator Commission.http://prntscr.com/p3e0rwhttp://prntscr.com/p3e105 As a Senior Administrator, Xenvox continues to uphold the administration's efforts of continuing RISK Universalis. He is dedicated to nothing else other than its good health, comprising of the community's interests and RISK's image in the minibuilding legacy. References Category:Administrator Category:Senior Administrator